The proposed two year special project will continue a program initiated by the Eastern Oncology Cooperative Oncology Group to increase minority participation and enrollment into cancer clinical trials. The continuation of this accrual project will be conducted at Indiana University, an ECOG member institution. Specifically, this project will investigate barriers to the enrollment of Latino Americans into cancer prevention trials focusing upon the role of the community primary care physician. A major activity of the project will involve focus groups with Latino physicians and ECOG physicians who are located in areas with significant Latino populations. Major objectives of the focus group/workshops are: (1) To identify and rank barriers to participation of Latino patients in cancer prevention trials; (2) To develop and test site- specific and community based solutions to barriers identified from physician focus groups; (3) To evaluate and measure impact of focus groups by participation of Latinos in clinical trials selected by physician focus groups; and (4) To export successful solutions to common barriers to other Hispanic Americans.